conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Saryan
Saryan, or Vafesh'lynth (English: Holy Language) is a fictional fantasy language created by Effectofthemassvariety. Setting The language is mostly spoken on the planet Sarya, by the Alien-Humans known as the Saryans, and its colonies. It evolved over the millennia from the old Elder language known as Or'ese. Though the language is alien, it is not incredibly hard to learn for Earth people, since it is a very simplified language. Phonology Saryan contains 26 letters. A ɑː,ɒ, B b, K k, Ch ç, D d, I iː, E ɨ, F f, G g, H h, Y aɪ, j, J ʒ, L l, M m, N n, O ɔː, P p, R ɾ, S s, T t, U uː, V v, W w, Z z, Th ð, Sh ʃ *The r is always rolled. *Putting an /o/ after an /a/ makes the àw sound. *Whenever an /i/ is placed after an /e/, then it makes the sound of eɪ. *When an /e/ is placed after an /o/ then it makes the sound of œ *The /y/ changes sound depending on where it is. At the beginning of a word, the /y/ makes the sound of j. Before an /a/ it makes the sound of aɪ. Basic Grammar *Nouns are always capitalized. *The word mera means "to be" and is used in every situation. The word is also used to mean is, and in the past tense form, "mera'ma", to cover was, and were. *When joining two words, or roots in written Saryan, they are always joined by an apostrophe ('). For instance, if I wish to say "not good" I would unite the negative root with the word for good, which is "giel" to make it ni'giel. When joing two words, the first letter of the first word is the only letter that needs to be capitalized, if at all. The exception being the unification of the plural root with another word, which is discussed below. *In Saryan, a word never begins with an I, meaning the sound iː, unless it is to be plural. For instance, Harinto means person, but changing it to I'Harinto changes the meaning to people. Whenever a word is pluralized, the letter I'' and the first letter of the word are always capitalized. *If the plural root is to be put in front of another root, then both the Plural root, the first letter of the secondary root, and the first letter of the word are capitalized, e.g. ''I'El'Theita (literal: additional planets, translated to mean: colonies) *When asking a question, much like in the German language, the sentence is flipped around. In order to ask "What is her name?" You would say "Chana mera simpa'ja?" (English: Name be hers?). Another example is "Where is your home?" which would be "Shal'ja Ferukopa mera jemu?" (English: Your home be where?) *As Dictionary Example text Saryan Text: A I'Viema gomba'ma en gigane Theita chana'ma Orijen. Nona sirsha'ma du yem'ma a I'Hyandar Lynth du Shim. Nona yem'ma rina Frunda, du Auko, du I'Ferukopa. Vepo nona zi'ma mora, nona ni'sirsha'ma joen a I'Gedger. Lasham mera nona'ja Garioch: Sirn, a I'Harinto mon Orijen, zi beja a I'Roin mon Viema, du zi kos vuin joen a I'Gedger joen loj I'Theita daun a geichun mon rina'ja I'Harinto. Sirn kabaska genon'ma dri I'Theita joen loruj. A en'ta sirn kabaska chana'ma Orijen urume rina'ja Theita urume a hamifet mon rina'ja I'Buff. A vo'ta Theita sirn kabaska chana'ma Saria gog kabaska'ma a lium shem a giag lynth charum fuera. A dri'ta Theita mera chana'ma Terra, li Erto. English Translation: The Gods ruled a large planet named Origin. They came and gave the people language, and song. They gave us food, and water, and homes. When they did that, they left to the stars. Here is their record: We, the people of Origin, did follow the words of God, and did set out to the stars to seed worlds with the fruit of our people. We have chosen three worlds to colonize. The first we have called Origin, after our planet, after the custom of our fathers. The second planet we have named Sarya, which has the meaning in the old language as beauty. The third world is called Terra, or Earth. Category:Languages Category:FFD